minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Entity 5
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL, NOTHING IS REAL AND NOTHING HAPPENED. 4 years ago, I was 14 when this story started. I was at school, my whole class went crazy when they saw me playing minecraft, so they started watching me playing Minecraft on my laptop. Everything was fine and great, I was mining until we saw a completely red creature. It looked like the creature was watching directly to me, but we couldn't exactly see, because we were scared. I closed the game. As everyone in my classroom got upset that I closed the game because I was too scared. I got home. I wanted to play minecraft, but after what I saw that red creature, I was scared of even opening the launcher. But in the final I did start playing, I was playing like a maniac, it was already 6 pm and I didn't even notice. I completely forgot about that red man. Not a long time passed, as I tried to break a block from my house, the block reappeared with a sign in front of me saying: "Error 5: Access Denied" I tried to break the sign, but another sign of the same kind appeared, then I tried to break more blocks, my backyard was already full of these signs, I just reentered the world to see if that will resolve my problem, the signs disappeared, but I still couldn't break things, because same signs will appear. I left the game and emailed mojang about this. After 2 months, Mojang replied with shit that you always hear: "We are sorry, but we don't know what this problem "Error 5" is." After I got this crappy reply i entered my world after 2 months of not playing Minecraft. I noticed that I wasn't in my backyard, where I tried to break blocks but it didn't work. I was on the top of a mountain on creative mode. I knew where I was, that mountain was next to my house. I did explore the mountain a bit in creative, I dug a little tunnel in the mountain to see if there is anything there, but when I wanted to fly away, the entrance, there was stone there, it was like I never entered from there, then a sign appeared in front of me saying: "get out". I tried to leave and break the entrance, but I couldn't, same signs saying "Error 5: Access Denied" appeared every time I was trying to break something, then I just left the world. I decided to email mojang again about this, but their response didn't help me at all, this time the responded after a week, leaving a completely empty mail. I tried to open minecraft again. The launcher didn't open saying "Error 5: Access Denied". But after a few tries later it worked. Error 5 was everywhere in Minecraft. There was a new world created, obviously named: "Error 5: Access Denied", I opened it, I saw the red entity in the distance, he teleported me all over the map. Then he killed me, I respawned into a village, a small and fast voice whispered to me, it seemed like it said: "get out". Then the Minecraft world got deleted. I uninstalled minecraft and never touched it again. (INSPIRED FROM THIS EPISODE OF DARKCORNERS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sv1OvA7DiLY) Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Glitches Category:Cliche